


Fun-on-couch-itus interruptus

by GenuineSnoof



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Charles and Erik have a pet chinchilla called Chives, Established Relationship, M/M, Mutants in wuv, smut with no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 15:53:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12214026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenuineSnoof/pseuds/GenuineSnoof
Summary: Charles and Erik are enjoying each other rather loudly. Their pet chinchilla misinterprets the noises. Silly Chives.





	Fun-on-couch-itus interruptus

**Author's Note:**

> My mate and I gave them Chives because everyone should have one, I mean look at him.

Waking Charles from his nap on the couch in the study had quickly turned into a somewhat urgent tumble on it when it'd became apparent he'd been having a rather exciting dream.

Erik hadn't even been able to finish his gentle "Schnarchmaus, get up or you won't sleep ton-" before Charles had dragged him into a searing kiss, still half asleep but more than half hard. The remnant emotions left from his dream had surrounded Erik like an intoxicating smell and pretty soon he had Charles out of his clothes, pinning him to the couch as he struggled out of his own, while Charles was busy kissing whatever piece of Erik he could reach.

In mute understanding they decided to ditch foreplay and proceed to fuck like bunnies. 

'Jesus, sorry,' Erik thought, leaning up a little, 'are you getting enough air down th-'

'Stop asking stupid questions,' Charles snapped in his head and rocked back. 'Don't stop anything else, though.'

Erik groaned into Charles' ear but still lifted him off the couch to shift position. Charles growled at the interruption, then mewled when Erik sat him down in his lap, arms wrapped tightly around his chest and rocked into him again.

Charles' pleasure was spilling over into Erik's head constantly, hightened by his preceeding dream. It was pure bliss, making Erik feel a little dizzy, his own intense feelings mingling with Charles' out-of-control lustful projections. 

Charles was whimpersqueaking, his head so far back Erik's face was buried in his hair. When a particularly nice projection hit Erik, he knocked his forehead against Charles' shoulder with a yelp. 

"God, Charles! Fuck!"

'I'm doing the best I can, love,' Charles replied in his head, though Erik almost didn't hear him over their groaning.

"SQUEAK!!!"

For the briefest moment Erik thought Charles had come, but when the rocking continued, he opened his eyes, turning his head a bit.

"Squeak! Squeak!!"

Startled, Erik looked towards the door. Frantic scratching started to accompany the squeaking.

"Charles," Erik panted, trying to still Charles' movements.

'Yeah,' Charles' voice said in his head, 'I'm here. So good. Love you, love you, love-'

"Charles," Erik said, digging his fingers deepter into Charles' hips. "It's Chives."

"What?"

Charles slowed down. The squeaking and scratching outside continued.

Charles groaned, shifting in Erik's lap. "Oh god, no. Not now." He picked up speed again. "Just a second, gimme a second-"

"Charles," Erik said, seriously holding him down now.

Charles whimpered. "Please no."

"Just... calm him down or something," Erik breathed.

Charles panted hard, talking in Erik's head. 'You think I can CALM anyone down right now?'

'Then just let him know we're all right.'

Charles took a deep breath, then suddenly rocked hard against Erik's hold, elicting a deep groan.

'I might have made him go hump his blankie.'

'That's fine, I'm sure,' Erik replied and leaned forward to suck at Charles' neck.

Charles chuckled breathlessly. The squeaking outside had stopped. 'Oh, does that turn you on? Hot chillahumping?'

Erik let go of Charles' hips and moved. 'Just the thought you can't project anything but horniness at the moment.' He moaned, when Charles did just that.

'Well, Chives DOES have a great butt, of course, all furry and-'

"Shut up," Erik breathed and moved to slide Charles under himself again, face up this time.

"Make me," Charles grinned and Erik did his best.

THE END


End file.
